barnyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Bigfoot
Bigfoot is a character in Back at the Barnyard. He is a gentle giant and a friend of the animals of the Barnyard. Bigfoot had a crush on Abby (and they almost kissed). He has superstrength and can also fly. He also ran for mayor and won (but shortly after he went on a rampage and was fired). Bigfoot is also a talented singer. He performed the song, No Fear, Bigfoot. Bigfoot is one of the judges in "Do You Gots It?", a reality singing show. He can even fly, as seen in the episode "Otis vs. BigFoot." Bigfoot was a judge for a singing competition. He also started a relationship with Abby, and was almost exploited by Mrs. Beady. But his title was short-lived. Appearance Bigfoot looks like most descriptions of him. He is incredibly tall, towering over the barnyard animals (the song at the end of Bigfoot vs. Otis says he is 8 foot 10). He is very muscular and strong, able to rip entire trees out of the ground. He has ape-like hands, feet, and an apish face. Bigfoot is covered in golden-brown hair that he apparently sheds when he gets anxious. Just like his name suggests, he has large feet, as well as large hands. Personality Bigfoot, despite his frightening appearance, is a gentle giant with many hidden talents. He is great at making origami from tree bark, can play the ukelele, has a wonderful singing voice, an incredible ability for political speeches and a talent for interior decorating. While most of the inhabitants of the barnyard (excluding Abby) thought he was dangerous, they all eventually realized that he was a kind creature. Bigfoot and Abby seemed to haved a romantic relationship. They went boating on the lake, shared a picnic, and almost kissed. However, the relationship ended when they realized that Abby was still in love with Otis. Bigfoot is agitated by bright lights, like those of flash cameras, cheating and bad singing(especially Mrs. Beady's). These things make him violent and frightening. Trivia * BigFoot is actually one of the rumors that he could be real or a myth, as it's in the fictional world of Barnyard. * Some animals, especially wild animals, are said to be afraid of bright lights. This might be the basis for Bigfoot's reaction to bright lights. * The scene in Otis vs. Bigfoot where Bigfoot flies away into the air accompanied by a song sung by children is a reference to the Japanese movie monster(kaiju) Gamera. His flying pose is a reference to Superman. * Hilly Berford claims that he 'didn't understand Bigfoot at all', despite the fact that no one else seemed to have trouble understanding Bigfoot's grunting. When Bigfoot appears as a celebrity judge alongside both Hilly Berford and Jessica Allspice, Hilly appears to understand him. * While Abby translated most of Bigfoot's speech in the episode 'Bigfoot vs. Otis', the other animals seemed to understand him perfectly well and could carry on coversations with him. In addition, when Bigfoot runs for mayor, he has an interpreter, though the human audience seems to understand his speech. * Even though Bigfoot grunts, he is able to talk when he sings his songs (such as; Fall Down Mountain and No Fear Bigfoot). * The news footage of Bigfoot from the episode 'Otis vs. Bigfoot' depicts Bigfoot walking through the woods in a similar manner to the supposed Bigfoot in the Patterson-Gimlin film. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Recurring Characters